Hombre imperfecto
by RavenAkatsuki
Summary: Sé que no lo harás, no lo terminarás, pues eres un amante de la imperfección. ItaSasu, con un poco de lemon...


**IMPERFECCIÓN**

By.- RavenAkatsuki

Alerta.- No apto para mentes frágiles y no pervers. Esto contiene yaoi, incesto y lemon (la combinación perfecta XD).

Disclaimer.- Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen, porque si así lo fuera, este fic no existiera y yo no conocería esta página. Pero mi nombre seguiría siendo Raven y ustedes estarían en Mc Donalds comiéndose una hamburguesa en vez de leer mi fic, que triste T.T

- No, no puedo más – dijo separándose bruscamente.

- ¿Por qué? Continuemos... – el menor lo jaló del brazo, obligando a encontrar sus miradas.

- No, Sasuke, lo siento – Itachi saltó hacia la ventana y salió de la habitación de su hermano.

¿Por qué le hacía esto? Siempre iba a su habitación, le decía lo mucho que lo amaba y el deseo que le tenía. Pero nunca llegó a nada más que un beso. Hacía más de tres meses que era la misma historia. Si él tanto lo deseaba ¿Por qué no lo hacía suyo? ¿Era mucho pedir la satisfacción de los dos?

Sasuke tenía ya catorce años, y dedicó la mitad de su vida a buscar su venganza, a su hermano. Pero hacía tres meses desde que a su hermano mayor se le antojaba visitarlo por las noches. ¿Sentimiento de culpa por haberlo dejado solo? ¿Sentimientos encontrados? No lo sabía. Pues existían tres respuestas, pero sólo una era cierta. Mi verdad, tu verdad y "la verdad".

Sasuke durmió. Esperando volver a encontrar a ese intruso en su cama la noche siguiente.

Despertó por la mañana. No quería levantarse, en realidad no tenía ánimos para nada. Así que volvió a dormir.

A las dos de la tarde despertó nuevamente, esta vez tuvo que levantarse obligado, pues tenía mucha hambre.

Se dirigió al refrigerador, allí no había mucho que elegir, así que se vistió rápidamente y salió a buscar algo para comer.

- ¡Hola Sasuke, dattebayo! – dijo enérgicamente un chico rubio mientras agitaba la mano en señal de saludo.

Sasuke había sido muy bien educado, así que forzadamente devolvió un cordial saludo – Hola

- ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen? ¡Kakashi-sensei invita!

No, en realidad no tenía ganas de comer ramen, y menos con esos dos. Pero como andaba corto de dinero y tenía tanta hambre... – Está bien

Los dos se encaminaron a Ichiraku, mientras Naruto le contaba cómo había matado a una cucaracha en toda la mañana al estilo ninja.

- Buenos días Sasuke ¿Nos acompañarás? – preguntó el ninja copia mientras ordenaba tres platos.

- Hum – Sasuke se sentó

Los tres comieron y luego de una larga despedida por parte de Naruto, se fue a casa.

No tenía nada que hacer, mejor dicho, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Así que acomodó nuevamente su habitación y organizó su ropa por colores, cosa que no le costó mucho, ya que todo era exactamente igual.

Al terminar, llenó la tina de agua caliente y sales aromáticas, entró allí y se puso a pensar.

¿Qué sentido tenía su vida? ¿Tenía un sueño? ¿Un objetivo por el cual vivir?

Se respondió a si mismo. No, su vida no tenía ningún sentido. Sí, tenía un sueño: Itachi. Y su objetivo era obtener su venganza matándolo. ¿Pero para qué? ¿Qué conseguiría con ello? ¿Una conciencia tranquila, una vida normal? No, nada de eso. Sólo tenía en mente a su hermano, pero no muerto, sino junto a él.

- Agh, qué demonios estoy pensando – salió rápidamente de la tina y se ató una toalla a la cintura.

Se recostó en la cama, esperando. ¿Esperando qué? Al objeto de su venganza, a su objeto del deseo: Itachi.

Se levantó a buscar algo de ropa, se decidió por unos boxers azules y volvió a acostarse. Se quedó dormido inmediatamente.

- Hermanito – susurros al oído lo hicieron despertar sobresaltado.

- Has vuelto – dijo clavando su mirada en los oscuros ojos de Itachi.

- Te lo dije, siempre vuelvo – Itachi se acercó y le dio un beso, apenas rozando sus labios, continuando con una seguidilla de besos cortos y fugaces, haciendo a Sasuke desearlo cada vez más y más.

El menor rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, el otro lo tomó fuertemente de los cabellos, acercándolo más a él. Itachi empezó a acariciar el abdomen de su hermano, pellizcándolo de vez en cuando, cosa que hacía soltar gemidos ahogados a Sasuke.

Sasuke fue bajando las manos hasta llegar a la cintura de Itachi, empezó a desabrochar su pantalón.

Itachi retrocedió asustado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sasuke extrañado.

- No podemos – dijo sentándose en un costado de la cama.

Sasuke lo miró confundido, pero al instante su semblante cambió por uno serio y enfadado - ¡Siempre es igual! ¡Te apareces de la nada, empiezas a besarme y a hacerme cosas, y cuando yo quiero tenerte, te vas! ¡TE VAS, MALDITA SEA! – gritó rojo de la furia - ¡Me dejas con unas ganas locas de...! – se calló. Era mejor no seguir hablando.

- De qué – dijo itachi volteando a mirarlo.

- De seguir contigo – respondió desviando la mirada.

- Es que esto no puede ser, Sasuke. Somos hermanos... – intentó explicarse.

- De eso tendrías que haberte dado cuenta antes de empezar todo, siempre me dejas a medias

- Es que si empiezo con algo más... te juro que no me podré contener – dijo llevando las manos a su cabeza.

- Y qué

- Y no, no quiero hacerte daño, hermano – sus palabras empezaron a quebrarse – no te quiero herir con algo que nunca se dará

- No puedes herirme más de lo que ya lo has hecho – Itachi se sentó de frente a Sasuke – Eres un hombre imperfecto, siempre dejas todo a medias, te encanta la imperfección

Itachi no comprendió las palabras que le dirigieron.

- Como con la masacre de nuestro clan, mataste a todos, pero me dejaste vivo a mí. Adquiriste el mangekyo sharingan, pero no en su totalidad. Te fuiste de aquí, pero no completamente. Amas la imperfección – Itachi volteó. Sasuke se acercó a él – Ahora termina tu obra, sé perfecto por lo menos una vez – Sasuke tomó ambos lados de su rostro con sus manos y lo besó – Y hazme perfecto a mí

- El deseo me consumirá y no podré parar – A Itachi se le empezaron a escapar unas lágrimas.

- No importa, no hace falta que te detengas – Sasuke se sentó en las caderas de Itachi.

- Es que no lo entiendes – ahora Itachi empezó a llorar.

- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? – Sasuke secó las lágrimas de su hermano.

- No podré parar hasta... – Itachi bajó la cabeza – Hasta ver tu sangre correr por mis manos, hasta que la última de tus venas se haya secado, hasta que tu corazón se haya quedado blanco por la falta de ese líquido vital, hasta que no beba hasta la última gota de tu sangre, hasta verte muerto bajo mi cuerpo. No podré parar, no

Sasuke lo miró horrorizado, pero soltó una risa burlona – Já ¿Crees que te temo? – preguntó con una amplia sonrisa en los labios - Sé que no lo harás, no lo terminarás, pues eres un amante de la imperfección

Itachi seguía con la cabeza gacha, pero se lo escuchó reír – Entonces no tiene sentido empezar algo si nunca lo terminarás

- Sí, sí lo tiene – Sasuke lo abrazó y le susurró al oído – El amor empieza, pero jamás termina... – Se separó de él, encontrando sus miradas.

Itachi sonrió, rió tontamente y lo besó. Esta vez no fueron besos fugaces, eran besos cargados de lujuria, la más pura en insana lujuria.

Itachi lo tomó por las caderas y se posicionó encima de él frotando sus entrepiernas, cosa que sacaba cada gemido de la boca de Sasuke. Lo recostó suavemente, acomodando las cabeceras para brindarle mayor comodidad.

Itachi paró de repente, Sasuke lo miró confundido.

- Ahora qué – preguntó el menor con la voz entrecortada.

- Qué tienes por aquí... – Itachi metió la mano bajo las almohadas, hasta encontrar algo. Lo levantó y lo observó detenidamente.

En el rostro de Itachi se dibujó una sonrisa maligna – Eres un niño muy malo, Sasuke. Te has entrenado bastante bien en mi ausencia – colocó el objeto frente a su hermano - ¿Para qué pensabas usar esto? O acaso... ¿Lo compraste para mí? – preguntó con ironía.

- Ehm, mira... – Sasuke no supo qué responder.

Itachi abrió el frasco y le dio a beber la mitad de el.

- Ahora veremos los efectos – Itachi lo observó esperando ver alguna reacción.

Pasados tres segundos, Sasuke empezó a transpirar y a gemir de manera descontrolada, aferrándose a Itachi.

- Que efectivo... nunca había visto efectos tan rápidos y suculentos de un afrodisíaco.

- Ci-cierra la boca – Sasuke besó bestialmente a Itachi, provocando el juego de lenguas más placentero del universo.

- Hazme el amor, maldita sea –dijo Sasuke despojando a Itachi de toda su ropa.

- ¿Eso fue una orden? – Itachi quitó la escasa ropa de su hermano y la arrojó al suelo.

- Si, puto cabrón, fue una maldita orden – Sasuke jadeaba en la oreja de Itachi, mordiéndola de vez en cuando.

- Que rico que te pones cuando te excitas – Itachi le mordió el cuello – Me dan ganas de comerte

- Pues cómeme – Itachi bajó su cabeza hasta encontrarse con la erección de Sasuke.

- Buen tamaño hermanito... veo que has heredado todo de los uchiha – dijo tomando el miembro en sus manos, empezando a acariciarlo lentamente, acrecentando las impaciencia de Sasuke.

- Más rápido, joder – dijo el menor empezando a perder la calma.

- No te desesperes, todo a su tiempo – Itachi tomó el frasco - ¿Quieres que me beba esto?

Si Sasuke se hubiese encontrado en un estado mental un poco más saludable, le hubiera rogado que no lo hiciera. Pero debido a los efectos del afrodisíaco, había perdido por completo su habilidad de razonamiento.

Sasuke le quitó el frasco, lo bebió y besó a Itachi, dándole todo lo que tenía en la boca. A Itachi le gustó la reacción de su hermano, le mordió el labio y se separó de él.

- ¿Y? – Sasuke lo miraba con ansias.

- No sé, me parece que no... – Itachi no pudo completar la frase, al instante sintió arder su entrepierna, con un fuego tan arduo, que necesitaba apagarlo pronto o terminaría incendiándose él y toda la casa.

- ¿Así es como te sientes? – preguntó al mayor entre jadeos.

- Y tú no me complaces, carajo – Itachi introdujo en su boca el miembro de su hermano.

Sensación maravillosa. Sencillamente perfecto.

Itachi sabía jugar perfectamente con su boca, así que Sasuke no tardó en reaccionar.

- M-me vengo – avisó jalándose los cabellos.

Itachi levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación, aumentó el ritmo e hizo llegar al orgasmo a su compañero.

- ¡Ah! – un grito entrecortado por parte de Sasuke hizo a itachi desearlo con más ansias.

- Bien hermanito, muy bien hecho – dijo el mayor contemplando el completo sonrojo de su hermano – Ahora me toca a mi

Itachi metió dos dedos a su boca, sentó a Sasuke en sus piernas y le introdujo los dos dedos.

- ¡M-me duele! – dijo clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

- A mi también, no me entierres tus uñas

Itachi introdujo tres de sus dedos en total, cuando creyó que el otro estaba listo...

- Decide, te volteas o seguimos así

- Cara a cara, te quiero ver el rostro – dijo Sasuke viéndolo a los ojos.

- No me facilitarás nada, pero serás tú quien sufrirá más – itachi levantó un poco a su hermano, acomodó su miembro en su entrada y empezó a penetrarlo.

- ¡Ca-carajo! Eso duele – se quejó Sasuke tirando de los cabellos a Itachi.

- No sé por qué siempre creen que es el uke el que sufre más... a mi también me duele, joder – Itachi no lo terminó de penetrar, hasta esperar que se acostumbrara un poco.

Fue aumentando el ritmo, Sasuke cada vez se quejaba menos, pero no por eso dejaba de morderlo o jalarlo de los cabellos.

- Bien, ahora hasta el fondo – dijo el mayor abrazándolo con fuerza.

- ¿E-eso no es todo? – preguntó Sasuke un poco asustado.

- Qué te dije de los Uchiha – al terminar de decir esto, penetró por completo a Sasuke, soltando los dos un grito ahogado.

- Ah, Itachi, te quiero, te quiero aquí para siempre, mmm – dijo Sasuke lanzando gemidos de placer, de puro placer.

Itachi ignoró el comentario - ¿Te gusta, lo estás disfrutando? Ah... – gimió Itachi al sentir un mordisco en su cuello.

- Si, sólo cierra la boca y concéntrate – acercaron sus rostros y se dieron un apasionado beso.

- Sa-Sasuke, yo – logró articular Itachi

- Yo también...- Sasuke arañó la espalda de itachi, mientras éste lo tiró de los cabellos.

- ¡Ah, itachi! – se escuchó gritar a Sasuke.

- ¡Mierda, Sasuke! – Itachi se vino dentro de él, dándole el complemento perfecto a su cuerpo.

Itachi cayó rendido sobre Sasuke.

- M-me quitas el aire – Sasuke empujó a Itachi, ayudándole a tumbarse en un costado.

- Por provocar a la bestia... – dijo Itachi cuando recuperó el aliento.

- Ni creas que me arrepiento – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Cierra la boca y duérmete – Itachi se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

Sasuke lo miró, su espalda estaba llena de marcas de uñas que él acababa de hacer. Y su cuello también estaba lleno de marcas, que también había hecho él. Sonrió y se dio media vuelta también, quedando profundamente dormido.

El despertar de la mañana siguiente fue lo más amargo que jamás probó.

Se largó a llorar descontroladamente después de haber leído una nota que dejaron en su velador:

_Dije que no quería herirte, pero no me hiciste caso. _

_Pero mi conciencia está en paz, pues no te obligué a nada. Nunca más volveré a verte, jamás, hermano._

_Te amo, pero mi amor por ti terminará traicionándome y no quiero hacerte más daño. Pero tú dijiste que no podía hacerte más daño del que ya te había hecho, por eso, repito, mi conciencia está en paz._

_La próxima vez que nos veamos, será la última, ya que uno de los dos morirá. Así que entrénate para asesinar a tu propio hermano, que yo entrenaré para matar a mi propia vida: __**tú.**_

Sasuke lloró. Y ese día huyó de Konoha, ya que allí no podría entrenarse adecuadamente para matar a su propia vida: _**Itachi.**_

FIN

n.n Que lindo, me ha gustado. Mi primer ItaSasu, la idea sólo llegó y yo la dejé fluir. No puedo creer que haya escrito un lemon medianamente fuerte O///o Ojalá que no lo lean mis papis XD

Bueno queridos lectores, ojala haya sido de su agrado y ya saben, quejas, dudas, comentarios, felicitaciones, tarjetas de cumpleaños, alfajores con dulce de leche... dejen un review ^.^

Hasta luego gente hermosa, se cuidan y perviertan su mente con fics como este n.n

¡Y entren a mi deviantart, plis!! Hay un lindo fanart de Hidan n.n

Espero que lo vean, la dirección en mi profile.

RavenAkatsuki


End file.
